


A Lot Longer Than Expected

by AutisticMurasakibara (HanaHimus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Custody Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/AutisticMurasakibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wasn't one to take on custody battles often, Atsushi's case was one of the few times he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Longer Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on tumblr with an AU I had to write. I'll link the post in the end notes!
> 
> Warning for one vaguely nsfw line that doesn't go into any detail and sort of implies AoHana??

Hanamiya Makoto usually didn’t dabble much in things like custody battles. No, his expertise was more lawsuits, if anything. 

Sure, he could still win a custody battle, but that didn’t mean he liked doing it. There was too much emotion in those cases for his taste.

Still, when Murasakibara Atsushi came into his office, a frown on his face and gripping the hand of his daughter; he felt he at least had to hear him out.

“So you’re telling me you and your wife got a divorce because you weren’t meeting her needs?” Makoto asked. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“She said I wasn’t pulling my weight around the house,” Atsushi began with a sigh, “and that I wouldn’t touch her ever.”

“So she felt you were being neglectful, yet she left the child with you?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Wakana said she didn’t want Sachiko, she said she wanted to be able to live her life.” The man replied. “She only came back after a couple of months and said I stole the baby.”

“Does she have anyone supporting her claims?”

Atsushi looked away. “Muro-chin told me I shouldn’t tell too much until I know if you’re gonna take the case or not.”

Makoto frowned. Who the hell was Muro-chin?

“Alright then, I suppose I can take your case, I mean, you’re willing to pay good money, so why not?”

The lawyer was rendered almost speechless when he saw Atsushi’s eyes light up with hope.

He was rendered actually speechless when he breathed out a “Really?”

In fact, all he could do in response was give a small nod.

Atsushi stood up at those words, his eyes lighting up even more if that were possible and Makoto frowned.

“We aren’t done yet--”

“I have to go drop Sachiko off at ballet practice, though.” Atsushi replied with a pout that would better fit his daughter. “Can’t I just come back after?”

Usually Makoto would say no, he stayed or he could find another lawyer, but having the kid around could cause troubles…

That was the first time Makoto bent his rules for a client.

-

By the third meeting, Atsushi had learned just how hard this battle would be and Makoto realized that Atsushi would scrunch his brow when he was frustrated.

“Why do I have to get all this stuff again?” Atsushi asked and the scrunching of the brow showed itself.

“Because we need to find everything we can to prove you’re fit to keep your daughter.” Makoto replied with a sigh. “We’ve been over this before, Murasakibara-kun.”

God, he hated using honorifics, but it was always about professionalism with the client...always.

“Why can’t I just say I’m a good parent?” The purple haired man shot back. “Wouldn’t that work?”

“No, we need proof. Do you realize how hard it is for a man to keep custody of their kid?” The lawyer replied, trying to hide his disgust at Atsushi’s lack of knowledge.

“No…” Atsushi’s brow scrunched more. “I didn’t know that…”

“Well…” Makoto sighed. “Look that’s how it is...god we aren’t going to be ready for this when the court date comes.”

“We aren’t?” The worry in Atsushi’s face made Makoto almost flinch. “What are we gonna do then?”

“Do you have the money for more meetings in between now and then?”

“No, I don’t…” Atsushi replied, the worry growing more. “Am I gonna lose Sachiko?”

“Probably, we’re running behind on everything we need to do to make your case sound legitimate.” Makoto replied with a sigh. “Look buddy at this point, there’s not much I can do for you.”

“But...but Wakana said she was giving me three months to get ready, that’s not enough?” Atsushi asked.

“Not in this case, sorry.”

They sat in silence for a moment, until the giant looked back at Makoto with teary eyes.

“Can I pay in another way?”

Makoto sat up a bit straighter. “What do you have in mind?” 

By the end of what Atsushi said next, Makoto was pretty sure his client asked to pay him in dates.

-

“So, you’re telling me a client offered to pay you in dates...and you accepted the offer?” The darker skinned man laughed. “Holy shit, Hanamiya, what’s wrong with you?”

“Daiki.” Seijuurou said, his voice practically cutting the other man. “We’re here to listen to Makoto talk about this client of his, not mock him.”

“Oh come on, Akashi--”

Seijuurou dug his elbow into Daiki’s stomach, turning to Makoto. “Now then, who...besides the client and yourself...is even involved?”

Makoto took a swing of his drink. Technically what he was about to do was horribly illegal and could get his law degree ripped from him… But that would take someone finding out and Seijuurou would never snitch (Daiki would, probably, but he was too much of a chicken shit to do it).

“Well there’s his daughter Sachiko, his ex-wife...Wakana or something,” He paused for a moment, “and some Muro-chin, though his connection to the entire thing is...unknown.”

“Then shouldn’t you find out more about this Muro-chin?” Seijuurou asked. “He may play an important role in figuring out where to go next.”

“Really Hanamiya, I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius, how’d you not decide to do that yourself?” Daiki asked with a laugh.

“Well did you have the idea?” Makoto shot back.

“No…”

“Then shut the fuck up, Aomine.”

“Don’t start fighting you two.” Seijuurou said with a sigh. “Now is not the time.”

“You only stop us from fighting when I’m winning apparently.” Makoto replied. “Whenever Daiki’s winning you let it slide.”

“That’s because when Daiki starts winning you usually end up on your knees in a bathroom stall.” Seijuurou replied. “I refuse to deal with that.”

Makoto scoffed, taking another swing of his drink. Why the hell did Seijuurou have to bring that up?

“You know what, I think this is over.” He said, standing. “I’m going home.”

“Don’t forget to ask your little boyfriend about Muro-chin!” Daiki called after his retreating form. 

“Hopefully Muro-chin will turn out to be a guy I can turn into a drinking buddy…” Makoto mumbled, walking out of the bar without glancing back once.

-

When the week passed and Makoto ended up on his first business date with Atsushi, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to bring up Muro-chin. He’d just have to find a way to bring it up.

“So, Murasakibara-kun...I remember that during our first encounter you mentioned a...Muro-chin, who's that?” He asked as the waiter walked away with their drink orders. Well, that was about the worst way to bring it up.

“Muro-chin...was Sachiko’s babysitter when Wakana and me started having problems.” Atsushi replied with a shrug. “Neither of us ever wanted to be home, so we hired him. I always ended up being the one to pay him and be home at night, though…”

The waiter came back, placing the drinks on the table and Makoto shooed him. They could order in a minute.

“So he’s a babysitter who also gives you legal advice?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“No...he’s my boyfriend--”

Makoto nearly choked on the drink when Atsushi said that.

“You...have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, we started dating a month after Wakana left…” Atsushi replied, his face reddening. “It just kinda happened…”

Well, this could definitely help or hurt Atsushi, depending on the nature of Muro-chin... 

“Does he live with you, Murasakibara-kun?”

“Yeah…”

“Does he work?” 

“No, he stays with Sachiko and I work…” Atsushi replied. “Why does it matter.”

“Oh, no reason, no reason.” Makoto replied with a wave of the hand. This really could end up being helpful…

They sat in silence for a while after that, ordering and looking at everything but each other. At this rate, their little business date was going to be a failure. Makoto needed to change that.

“Murasakibara--”

“I need to go to the bathroom.” The giant suddenly stood up, rushing off without another word.

Makoto was confused for a moment, was there a point to his sudden dash? He didn’t think so until a black haired woman with hard brown eyes approached him.

“Hello sir, I’m Murasakibara Wakana and I was wondering...was that my ex-husband, Murasakibara Atsushi, sitting with you?”

Atsushi’s ex-wife...Crap, this could end horribly. Good thing Makoto could lie through his teeth.

“Murasakibara Atsushi…” Makoto tapped his chin. “Sorry ma’am but that’s not my boyfriend’s name.”

“Oh really?” She crossed her arms. “Then what is your boyfriend’s name, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” He replied. 

Shit, he just gave the name of Daiki’s little crush, who just so happened to work at the nearby kindergarten. If Sachiko was young enough to go there, his lie was screwed.

“I see…” She frowned. “Well then, it looks like I saw wrong. I’m sorry to have disturbed you, sir.”

“Not a problem, Ma’am.” Makoto gave her a smile. “Now, if you’d please leave, I’d like to have my date in peace.”

She said nothing else before walking away and soon after that, Atsushi reappeared.

“Murasakibara-kun, I don’t know if these business da--meetings are going to work.” He said as soon as Atsushi sat down. “Too much chance of something like that happening.”

“Eh~? You’re probably right…” Atsushi gave Makoto a pout. “How about we just do it at my house instead?”

Makoto wasn’t sure he was really given a choice when Atsushi had said that.

-

By the fourth visit to Atsushi’s house, Sachiko seemed to know him by his name and, if he didn’t know better, he would say she was excited to see him.

The moment he stepped into the house as Atsushi opened the door she’d come running, purple pigtails bouncing and brown eyes wide.

“It’s Mr.Hanamiya again!” She breathed out in excitement. “Papa’s making friends.”

Friends with Atsushi…? Makoto shook his head as soon as the thought of that sounding nice started to cross it.

“Sorry, brat, but I’m just his lawyer.” He finally replied and Sachiko gave him a pout.

“I’ll just have to be Mr.Hanamiya’s friend first then!” She exclaimed, stamping her foot. “Then he can be friends with Papa.”

“Sure, sure. Why don’t you go run off and play.”

“I don’t wanna! Papa was playing with me and Daddy’s out right now!” She replied with a whine. 

“Well your papa and I have work to do.” Makoto replied, rolling his eyes. “Now scram.”

Without another word, Sachiko turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

“So...your boyfriend is out I guess?” Makoto asked after a minute of silence.

“Yep, Muro-chin’s visiting his brother.” Atsushi replied, moving behind Makoto and trying to remove the latter’s coat.

“Funny how he’s always out when I come over.” He said, rolling his eyes and allowing Atsushi to do so. “What, are you trying to keep us from meeting?”

“Nope~ He’s just always busy when I can have you come over.” Atsushi said. “If you wanna meet him you can stay the night.”

Makoto flinched at the suggestion. “Probably not a good idea, this relationship needs to stay as professional as possible.”

“Too bad, Sachiko seems to really like you~”

“Oh well, I’m not here to play nice with your daughter.” 

Somehow, Makoto still found himself waking up on Atsushi’s couch the next morning, a doll from Sachiko in his arms and no Muro-chin in sight. He didn’t stick around to try to get a look at him, either.

-

The first time Makoto actually met Muro-chin was a week before the court date and was only because he’d gotten a call from a very panicked Atsushi.

The giant had been practically sobbing into the phone, begging Makoto to give him another extra meeting and the lawyer hadn’t had that heart to tell him no (besides, it gave him an excuse to skip drinks with Daiki).

When he’d knocked on the door, though, he’d been expecting to see the crying giant bent over and shaking or something. What he go instead, was a young black haired man with a beauty mark.

“Are you Hanamiya-kun?” He asked, looking Makoto up and down.

“Yeah, that’s me. Is Murasakibara-kun here? He wanted me to come.” Makoto replied.

“Ah yeah, follow me.” The man turned, letting the lawyer walk into the house and began leading him further in. “By the way, I’m Himuro Tatsuya...or Muro-chin if you’ve been talking to Atsushi, I guess.”

So this was the elusive Muro-chin, huh? Prettier than Makoto had been expecting (and maybe hoping for).

“So, why did Murasakibara-kun call me, anyway?” Makoto asked as he was led to what seemed to be a bedroom.

“The entire custody battle is starting to really get to him and he just...wants some reassurance I guess.” Tatsuya replied. “I mean...he said last time you met it was looking like the best you could do is get him visitation rights…”

“That’s honestly the best I’m probably going to be able to get him at this point.” Makoto replied with a sigh. “There’s not much I can do.”

“I...I know, but… could you maybe just lie a little? Tell him that there’s still a chance?” Tatsuya asked. “I tried telling him, but he needs to hear it from his lawyer.”

Makoto sighed. “Fine, I can lie a little, just don’t yell at me when the case ends, alright?”

Tatsuya gave him a nod. “Well then...he’s under the covers, I’ll leave you to it.”

As soon as Tatsuya had exited the room, Makoto turned to the bed. He was good at lying, sure, but lying to make someone feel better? That was going to be new.

“Hey, Murasakibara-kun, could we talk for a minute--”

“No, go away.” Was Atsushi’s reply.

“Look, I just want to tell you that I’ve never let a client down before, alright?” Makoto began. “I’m not about to go down without a fight. There’s still a chance your brat--Sachiko will be able to stay with you.”

Atsushi stuck his head out from under the covers. “Are you telling the truth?”

Makoto took a deep breath. “Yes, I am.”

As soon as Makoto left Atsushi with the fake sense of relief he decided maybe he could use a few drinks with Daiki. Yeah, he really could.

-

The court case ended up going about as well as Makoto was expecting. No matter what Atsushi and anyone else said, he could tell it was going to end in him maybe getting visitation rights if he was lucky.

Maybe that’s why he let Atsushi grip his hand under the table as they waited to hear the end result actually said.

“I’m gonna lose Sachiko, aren’t I?” Atsushi whispered after a moment, tightening his grip on Makoto’s hand.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Is all Makoto mumbled in reply. No reason to utterly crush him, that’d come soon enough.

When the verdict came and Atsushi found out he’d only see his daughter every few weekends, Makoto was pretty sure his hand was going to be utterly crushed by the giant.

“Hey, at least you aren’t losing her completely.” He forced out after a minute.

Atsushi turned away, wiping at his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna miss my baby.”

Makoto only planned on feeling disappointed in the fact this was the first time he didn’t get the best results he could, but after Atsushi turned away from him the feeling of knowing he didn’t keep a father and daughter together hit him harder… He hated it.

-

“You know, that’s why I don’t get involved in cases like that often.” Makoto groaned, taking a swing of his drink. “End of the week Murasakibara’s losing his kid and I feel worse about than then my loss of a perfect record.”

“Maybe you’re getting soft, then.” Daiki suggested with a snort. “That’d be the day.”

“Fuck off, Daiki.” Makoto snapped. “Akashi’s not here to keep me from beating your ass.”

“If anything I’d destroy you and you know it.” The blue haired man replied. “Don’t even pretend to think otherwise--”

“Excuse me.” A feminine voice came, cutting Daiki off. “You were Atsushi’s lawyer for the custody battle, right?”

Makoto turned around and, much to his surprise, Wakana stood there looking like utter hell. She looked like she hadn’t slept well the past few days, her eyes were red with what had to have been hours of crying, and her hair was pulled into just about the messiest bun he’d ever seen.

“Yeah, that’s me, why do you ask?” He finally said after an awkward moment of silence.

“I...could I sit and talk with you for a minute?” She asked.

Makoto shrugged. “Sure, just ignore Aomine, he’s got a bit of a mean streak.”

“Hey!”

Wakana sat down, ignoring Daiki completely. “Did you ever...see Sachiko and Atsushi interact?”

“Sure I did.” Makoto replied. “On multiple occasions.”

“How did they seem to get along?”

“Pretty damn good. Murasakibara-kun seemed to adore the kid and she adored him.”

Wakana bit her lip. “And...Himuro-kun. How exactly does he fit into all of this?”

“Apparently he’s dating Murasakibara-kun. They seem to care about each other a lot and Sachiko seemed to like him.” Makoto said with a shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“I just want to get a feel for how Sachiko was living without me…” She replied with a sniffle.

“I see...Well her life seemed alright from what I saw.” Makoto said. “Went to school and ballet practice, was fed, tried to make me play house with her…”

“I should…” Wakana turned her head away. “That’s all I needed, I should leave…”

Without another word she stood and ran off, leaving the man confused. Why’d she run off like that?

“Holy shit dude.” Daiki mumbled after a moment. “Lady was crying by the end of that.”

-

When Tatsuya had called Makoto asking him to let Atsushi have a follow up meeting, he’d thought about saying no. What was the point? He’d been unable to help Atsushi keep his daughter, end of story.

Well, unless of course all Atsushi wanted to do was yell at him, then it would make some sense. And, who knows, maybe that’d help him stop thinking about the giant and his daughter.

Maybe that’s why he said yes, Atsushi could stop by after giving Sachiko to Wakana.

He readied himself for the yelling and anger too, practiced possible responses all day. Any angry thing Atsushi could say, he was ready for.

Maybe that’s why he was rendered speechless when the first thing the man did was hug him and say thank you.

“You...you lost your kid, you shouldn’t be thanking me you idiot.” Makoto hissed, trying to push the purple man off of him.

“Wakana changed her mind, she said she talked to you and changed her mind.” Atsushi replied, sniffling. Great, Atsushi was a happy crier, wasn’t he?

“I just told her the truth, there’s literally nothing to thank me for.” Makoto replied. “Shouldn't you be with your daughter right now.”

“But I wanna thank Miya-chin.” Atsushi replied, tears actually coming out of his eyes. “I wanna give him something.”

Miya-chin…? Did Atsushi just nickname him? That wasn’t going to end well...he’d just leave it for now, though. The sooner he could get Atsushi out of his life, the better.

“Fine then, give it to me.”

“Okay…” Atsushi looked way for a moment. “Don’t get mad, okay? Muro-chin said it was okay.”

“What--”

Before Makoto could get the question out, Atsushi’s lips were on his and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting Atsushi out of his life anytime soon. No, he instead felt like he’d have Atsushi around for a lot longer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> http://autisticmurasakibara.tumblr.com/post/115343192969/here-have-some-aus-as-if-there-arent-enough-on
> 
> There's the post with the AU uou
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, tbh.


End file.
